My twin
by hieiluver213
Summary: Okay this is my Rurouni Kenshin fic. it revolves around a girl named Keori and her twin. she keeps having dreams about him that will connect her to her destiney..but where is iT? THE ONLY NEW CHAPTERS ARE 21 AND ABOVE. THE FIRST 1 to 20 ARE JUST SHORTEND
1. mytwin1

MY TWIN

By: Kiri Urameshi

Dedicated to my friend Drew who was always there for me.

I have to give credit to the people who made Rurouni Kenshin too.

I looked over the balcony at the ground which was covered in water. It was raining hard, and it had been for the past few days. I had gone out to the balcony to escape my twin brother, Minoru.

My twin, Minoru, had been teasing me ever since we had been little. Now it had been getting more and more annoying. I hated it and he knew it. My step dad hadn't been much help.

I had gone to him two times before but he didn't do anything but abuse me anyway so I had no idea why I went to him a third time. I knocked on his office door.

"What?" my step dad yelled.

"Hishora, Minoru, "I stopped, "You must get to sleep," I said quietly.

I couldn't bring myself to rat on my brother.

"Never mind sleep. Go away! I'm busy," Hishora yelled.

I kicked myself inside and left. I tried to slip past my brother's room but he saw me.

"Keori, whatcha doing?" he asked, just as he always does before he starts harassing me.

I remembered there is one thing he hates.

"Going to the temple, why?" I lied.

"No reason," he muttered.

I figured since I lied about going to the temple I might as well go. So I ran outside into the freezing rain and down the street. The temple was the only comforting thing in my life.

All my friends were there. I went up to the porch where one of my teachers was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"I had a feeling you'd show up," the man said. He had long red hair that was down in front of his face and he was a brilliant swordsman.

"Hello, Kenshin," I said to the man.

He pushed his hair away from his face and smiled.

"I can't even come close to scaring you can, I?" Kenshin asked.

"No, not unless you're Battousai the manslayer," I replied.

He laughed, "Well luckily for you I'm not anymore," Kenshin continued, "So what brings you down here on a day like this? No lessons today unless you want to get wet."

I laughed and sat beside him on the porch steps. We were quiet for a moment. He was waiting for me to answer.

"Troubles at home?" he asked.

I nodded. Even thought Kenshin is the most understanding person I know I didn't like to talk about my problems with him.

"Want to talk to me about it?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Alright but at least try to look happy. I hate to see people sad," Kenshin said.

I lifted my head up a bit but it didn't make me look any happier. Suddenly out of the temple came Yahiko with Karou swinging her sword at him. Yahiko was running and laughing at the same time.

Yahiko was one of the kids at the temple. He's a year older than me at fifteen (Just go with it). He has black hair, brown eyes, and likes to annoy Karou so her chasing him around with a sword was normal.

Karou was another teacher at the temple. She has blue hair and greenish eyes. She likes Kenshin and everyone knows it but no one says anything.

"Yahiko you get back here you little," Karou was yelling at Yahiko, again.

All Yahiko did was laugh and make her mad, only Yahiko can get her so pissed off. Other than that she's a nice person. I laughed as Karou stopped trying to hit Yahiko because Yahiko had climbed onto the roof.

She sat next to Kenshin and talked about how annoying Yahiko was. I wasn't paying attention to them anyway. I pulled my self onto the roof to talk to Yahiko.


	3. Chapter 3

Yahiko is like my best friend and I can talk to him about almost anything. He was sitting on the roof with his eyes closed feeling the rain fall onto his face.

"She almost had me that time," He said.

I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or just to himself. He sighed, as I sat down beside him.

"Hey Keori," He said not even opening his eyes.

"Hey, can you like fell my presence or what?" I asked.

He always read my feelings and new what was wrong.

"No, I wish, you're very loud walking," Yahiko replied.

He laughed and opened his eyes. I smiled but it was fake and Yahiko new it.

"What's wrong?" He asked even though he probably already new what was troubling me.

"Minoru," I replied, "That why I'm even here, I lied to him and told him I was going to the temple when he was going to start," I stopped.

I didn't like saying that he harasses me and Yahiko only knows about the teasing and that's all he thought it was.

"Start teasing you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Yahiko I haven't been totally honest with you," I said.

I lifted my head up to look at him. He looked confused. Suddenly Minoru came down the street shouting my name. He hated to come to the temple and I was surprised when he actually came into the yard.

"What?" I asked. I stood up and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Father wants us to come home to talk," Minoru said.

"What for?" I asked.

"I don't know but he's really pissed off," Minoru said.

"Well I'm not going. When does he listen to me," I asked.

Minoru looked around thinking of when he ever listened to us.

"Exactly, never," I said.

"Fine but it's not my fault if he hits you," Minoru replied.

"Well it wouldn't be any different now would it," I answered.

He shrugged and turned to leave. He had a way of getting me to do things for him whenever he wanted.

I groaned, "Wait, I'm coming."

He turned and smiled evilly. I waved bye to Yahiko, who waved back and jumped off the roof.

"Bye," I said to Kenshin and Karou.

They both had worried looks on their faces but said bye anyway. I ran up to Minoru who put his arm around my shoulders. I pushed him away from me.

"Don't start, not here, not now," I said.

"What?" he asked, like he was totally innocent.

"You know exactly what," I said.

I turned the corner and Minoru soon followed. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me close to him. I pushed him away again.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing really. What's your problem?" He asked.

I sighed and kept walking. We eventually got back to the house and our father wasn't even there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did you drag me all the way here for nothing," I asked.

"He was here and he did want to talk to us, I swear," Minoru protested.

I looked in his eyes. His eyes looked startled and scared so I had to believe him.

"I believe you but since he's not here I'm going back to the temple," I said.

I was turning to leave when Minoru stopped me.

"You can't go back. What would I tell father if he was to come back," Minoru asked.

"Tell him the truth," I said prying his hand off my shoulder.

He sunk to the ground, crying. I looked at him and told myself not to give in. I slowly walked out and back down the street.

I turned back into the temple grounds. Kenshin and Yahiko were sitting on the porch talking. Yahiko noticed me and asked me what had happened.

"Well, he dragged me back to the house and I found no one there. He looked startled and said that my father was there before. I thought he just didn't want me to be here, so I left and came back," I explained.

There was a moment of silence.

"He doesn't just tease you does he?" Yahiko asked.

I shook my head, "He harasses me, mentally, saying I'm no good, and physically, hitting me and touching me," I said sadly.

I sat down on the porch besides Kenshin, "I just want it all to stop," I said finally.

My eyes were watering and tears started running down my face.

"And your father?" Kenshin asked finally.

"Abuse," I said through my tears, "I care about Minoru, and I always have but ever since we moved with our new foster father he has been acting strange."

Suddenly I saw Minoru. He was crawling on the ground. He was all beat up and had a sword stuck through him.

"Minoru," I said and I rushed over to him. Kenshin and Yahiko followed.

"Minoru," I said again. He turned over, pushing the sword father through his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

"K...Keori," He stammered.

"Did Hishora do this to you?" I asked.

"The beatings...yes, but…the sword," he stopped, "We were attacked by a hired assassin looking for us, me and you."

"Minoru, what was his name?" Kenshin asked.

"His name was…it was," he stopped and started coughing up blood.

He whispered the last word before going ice cold, "Shinta."

Kenshin's eyes widened with the sound of that name.

"What's the matter Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

I looked up at him. He looked like someone had just stabbed him.

"Kenshin? What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, I need to go ask Karou something, I'll be back," with that Kenshin turned around and walked inside.

We watched him walk inside the temple with confused looks on our faces.

"So what are you going to do?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know, I have nothing left here but you guys and if an assassin is looking for me, I should go," I started.

"Where?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know," I was getting real annoyed and he could tell so he kept quiet.

Kenshin walked back out with Megumi Takani. Megumi was the herbologist at the temple. She would find the herbs, prepare the medicine, and give medicine to the patient. She rushed over and sat beside Minoru.

"You shouldn't worry about him," I told her, "He's dead already." She looked at me strangely.

"Don't you want to bury him?" she asked.

She flipped Minoru over.

"You can if you want but I don't care," I said.

I grabbed the sword and pulled it from out of his stomach, splattering blood all over me. Megumi looked shocked. Blood was everywhere.

It was on me, on the ground, all over Minoru's dead body, and all over the sword. I ran my finger down the sharp end of the blade and cut my finger. I smiled and pulled the sheath from Minoru's belt. I put the sword into the sheath and it fit perfectly.

"Idiot, he was stabbed by his own sword," I said. I put the sword through my waistband.

"Karou said you can stay here with us if you want to," Kenshin said. He was still staring at Minoru.

"Thanks. I'll be back later," I said.

I turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Yahiko said, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know but I'll be back promise," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I turned and walked away. I walked down the block and all the way to my house. I pushed open the door, which was unlocked. I cautiously walked into the house and down the hall.

I checked every room for the assassin. I finally got to my stepfather's room, which was only opened a crack. I peeked in. I saw what I thought was the assassin standing over my stepfather's dead body. I gasped.

The assassin looked to the door. I turned around and ran into my room, locking the door. I quickly opened the window as the assassin was trying to break through the door.

At the last second I grabbed my sword and slipped out the window as the assassin broke the door down. I ran down the street and back to the temple. I tripped over Minoru's dead body.

The assassin rounded the corner and was about to strike. I closed my eyes tightly. A second later when there was no sword stuck in me I opened my eyes. The assassin had been cut in half. He split and fell, splattering blood everywhere. I was covered in it.

The assassin's sword flew in the air and landed about an inch from my head. I looked up only to find Kenshin with his sword drawn. I didn't know if he killed the assassin or not.

Kenshin sheathed his sword and held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and he helped me up. I was covered in Minoru's blood, and the assassin's blood.

We went inside and I cleaned up. My hair was stained with blood and it turned my hair and cool brownish-red color.

"That color looks cool on you," Yahiko said.

We were eating Nori (a traditional Japanese breakfast food that is basically seaweed wrapped around sweet rice) for breakfast.

"Yeah it does, ain't that weird?" I asked.

"Isn't what weird?" Karou asked coming into the room.

"That my hair-," I started.

Karou cut me off when she looked at my hair, "Keori what did you do?" she exclaimed, "You had beautiful hair."

Yahiko snickered.

"It wasn't my fault," I said.

"Then who did Kenshin?" Karou asked sarcastically.

"Kind of," I replied, "I went back to my house and was attacked by the assassin that killed my brother. I ran back here and tripped over Minoru's body. Luckily, Kenshin sliced the assassin in half before he killed me. So I was covered in the assassin's blood and my brother's blood and it stained my hair. Everyone else likes it but you."

"How can it stain your hair, it's not possible, it washes out," Karou protested.

"Not this time," I replied.

Karou sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to get used to it anyway. Kenshin!"

She walked away to find him. I followed her. She found him outside washing clothes with Ayame and Suzume running around wanting Kenshin to play with them.

"Girls could you go inside for a second," Karou asked.

They looked disappointed but went in anyway. I hid behind the door as they trudged in quietly. Luckily they didn't see me.

Once they left Karou scolded Kenshin, "You broke your oath? How could you? You worked so hard, I can't believe you."

"But I didn't," Kenshin said.

Karou looked startled. "You didn't? Keori said you killed that assassin," Karou protested.


	7. Chapter 7

"It might've looked like I did to her but it wasn't me I swear. Someone else killed him. Someone who didn't want us to find out who hired him," Kenshin explained.

I felt terrible. I went and assumed he killed someone and then told Karou and now he's getting yelled at for nothing. I sank to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I'm such an idiot," I whispered to myself. I wasn't listening to Karou and Kenshin but before I knew what was happening Karou had come back inside calling my name.

She turned the corner to go look for me. I laughed to myself. Kenshin came in soon after. He, unfortunately, saw me sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "You really didn't kill that assassin?" I asked.

He frowned. "No I didn't but," He started.

"I'm so sorry Karou yelled at you for what I told her. I didn't know you had an oath, I just assumed," I explained my eyes were filling with tears.

That was the one thing I found comfort in, crying.

"It's okay, it's no big deal," Kenshin said, trying to comfort me.

He sat across from me.

"I'm sorry," I said wiping my tears away, "I'm such a crybaby that's the only thing that comforted me when I was little."

"It's okay, I understand," Kenshin started.

"But you don't," I interrupted, "I'm surprised I'm even here sitting with you right now. I've had so many suicidal thoughts it's not even funny."

We were quiet for a second.

"I do understand. When I was younger I watched as my foster family was killed, I went through the Japanese revolution, I was named Battousai the manslayer, and I turned out fine. I think I should understand a little," Kenshin protested.

"I know that whole story but you're not like me. You killed people; I'm too scared to kill anyone. I'm scared I might enjoy it too much, so I don't kill….anything. I just want a normal life which is probably never going to happen," I replied.

"I understand. Even I probably would have suicidal thoughts if I was treated like you were, but that part of your life is over now. You're starting over, just like I did. You would never enjoy killing. I promise. You're too good at heart to want to seriously hurt someone," Kenshin said.

I sighed, "Yeah I guess."

My eyes dropped down to the floor.

"I don't guess, I know," Kenshin said.

I looked up at him for a second.

"Come on let's go practice,"

Kenshin's mood turned from serious to happy in a matter of seconds. I smiled and Kenshin stood up and left. I sat there for a moment longer before going to get my sword.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days Kenshin and I spent most of our time together, training, and talking, and looking for some info on the assassin that was killed. Karou kept trying to scrub the blood from my hair but it was probably there for life.

One day in the library I was looking through journals from Kenshin's master that taught him the Mitsingumi style of swordsmanship. I flipped through the book until I saw the name Shinta.

_I found a little boy today his family had been killed by assassins but the young child had escaped. He has already seen much blood so I decided it wouldn't hurt to train the young boy. His name was Shinta, a weak foolish name. I renamed him Kenshin._

I went wide eyed. I grabbed the book and went to find Kenshin. I passed Karou on the way and she asked me what the rush was.

"I need to find Kenshin now," I panted.

"He's meditating by the stream in the woods," Karou said.

I ran off and Karou yelled to me a warning, "I wouldn't disturb him if I were you."

I ignored her and ran off. I grabbed my sword from on the porch and ran into the woods until I came to the stream. Kenshin was nowhere in site. I looked up and own the stream.

I finally found him on the other side of the stream. I slowly crept up to him. I stepped on a twig making a loud noise and before I knew what was happening

I had been hit in the head twice with a sword and I was on the ground with the dull side of his sword at my throat. The book was sprawled out about 3 feet away. When Kenshin finally opened his eyes he quickly realized who was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, that I am," He said pulling his sword back I could barely talk because he had hit my throat, hard.

"What's this?" Kenshin asked picking up the book.

"You tell me," I chocked out.

He flipped through the book.

"Were did you find this?" he asked.

"In the stacks of journals from your master, in the library," I replied.

I sat up and looked at him. His face had kind of a disbelief kind of look.

"You weren't supposed to go through those," Kenshin said.

"I know but you know me, curiosity always gets the better of me," I replied.

Kenshin sat down beside me.

"So your name was Shinta?" I asked after a moment had gone by.

"Yes, yes it was. My master renamed me. I only knew one other person named Shinta before, that assassin. That night I was just shocked to hear it, that I was," Kenshin said.

I interrupted him, "But we killed him…well someone killed him."

"No, that wasn't him. I remember killing him in the revolution. It didn't make sense to me that's why we looked it up. Even in the books it says he died. The only explanation is either an imposter or the living dead," Kenshin said.


	9. Chapter 9

I was a little freaked out by that living dead idea and thought about it all day. That night I had a very scary dream.

_I was running away from the assassin when I ran into Minoru._ "_Minoru!_ _What are you_ _doing here?" I asked. "Watching out for you. You need to come with me," he replied. I looked back for the assassin. He was nowhere in sight. Minoru reached his hand down for me. I took it and he led me to this beautiful park. There he let go of my hand and kept walking. He looked back at me. "So are you coming?" he asked. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You're coming home with me where we can be together forever," he replied. "But Minoru, I don't know," I started. "You don't want to come with me?" he asked. He sounded hurt. Suddenly the assassin rounded the corner. He threw a sword aimed at Minoru. I would not see him die again so I jumped in front of it. As I was lying in my blood Minoru reached his hand down for me. "All I wanted to do was take you away without the pain. Now come with me," he said. I shook my head. "No Minoru. I don't want to go. I want to go back. What about my friends," I exclaimed. "What do they have for you? Nothing. I have all the feelings you'll ever need," Minoru said, trying to persuade me. He reached down for me anyway. "No Minoru," he didn't stop, "Minoru! Stop! Leave me alone!"_

I woke up drenched in sweat. I sat up and looked around.

"Gosh, that scared me half to death," I said to myself.

I got dressed and looked outside. It was early morning. I walked outside and sat on the roof looking at the sunrise. Kenshin came outside a few minutes later.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hi Kenshin," I replied.

My voice was a little shaky.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He stood in front of me looking at the sunrise as well.

"I had a dream that Minoru came back to me and wanted to take me to heaven with him. I had been running from the assassin. I didn't want to go but the assassin killed me anyway so I had to. I couldn't go back. Minoru was going to take me with him whether I wanted to or not. As he reached down for me I started to yell at him for him to stop. Then I woke up," I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"It seems that you haven't gotten over his death and that living dead idea just scared you, that it did," Kenshin said.

I laughed a bit. He always knew what was troubling me.

"Right. That living dead thing is just fiction right?" I asked.

"If I said yes to calm you down I would be lying. If I said no I would be lying because it could or could not be real," Kenshin said.

"So basically you don't know?" I asked.

He nodded, "Well I believe people who die are always in your heart."

"Yeah I guess," I replied.

Suddenly a person dropped from the trees and into the yard.


	10. Chapter 10

"Very nice way to put it," the person said. We both drew our swords and I jumped off of the roof.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't worry about me I wouldn't hurt a fly," the person said, "I am just a messenger. My master Kuinto would like to meet the legendary manslayer if that's not too much trouble."

He pulled out an invitation and set it on the ground.

"Well my mission is done. I'll be off," the person jumped back into the forest.

I sheathed my sword as did Kenshin. He went over and picked up the letter. At breakfast we told Karou and Yahiko about the invitation.

"You're not going to go right?" Karou asked.

"Why shouldn't he?" I asked.

"It could be a trap," Karou replied.

"So? That's the fun of it," I said.

"Let Kenshin make the final say," Yahiko suggested.

"Fine," Karou agreed.

We all looked at him. He looked kind of nervous incase he said the wrong answer (anime sweatdrop).

"Well...umm….I don't see any harm in going," Kenshin said.

"Alright Kenshin, then you go, but don't expect me to come save you," Karou said.

She looked kind of annoyed.

"Yay!" Yahiko and I yelled.

"I don't know what you're celebrating for," Karou said, "You're not going."

"What!" me and Yahiko exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous," Karou replied.

"But Karou," Yahiko started.

"No buts about it. That invitation was for Kenshin only," Karou said.

"Aw come on," Yahiko pleaded.

"If it's for Kenshin only that means you're not going either right?" I asked.

Karou blushed, "Of course I'm going. I have every right to. You both are too young. No is my final answer." Yahiko and I groaned.

After we finished eating Kenshin told us to go train. Instead we went outside, climbed on the roof, and listened by the kitchen window.

"You know they're going to follow us anyway," Kenshin said.

"Not if we leave earlier than planned," Karou replied.

"That's kind of disrespectful, don't you think?" Kenshin asked.

Karou shook her head, "They're just kids. We're not disrespecting them we're protecting them."

"But they've been training to fight," Kenshin replied.

He looked out the window to where we usually train. Of course we weren't there.

"Yahiko. Keori. Get out there and train and stop listening to people's conversations," Kenshin said.

We were startled and we tried to run back up the roof but Yahiko slipped and tripped me, so we both fell off the roof.

Kenshin and Karou laughed as they saw us fall by the window. Yahiko got up first and helped me up. We both leaned in the window.

"Come on we have a right into a conversation that includes us," Yahiko said.

"No. Not this one. Go to train," Karou replied.

We groaned and left.


	11. Chapter 11

. We ran to get our wooden swords. We dueled for about an hour and then we were playing around. We both turned our backs and took two steps forward. Then whoever turned the faster would hit the other person guaranteed but the other person could still hit you if you weren't quick to move away.

Sort of like a cowboy duel in all the old movies. We had our backs to each other and we both took two steps. Yahiko turned and tripped on something and I turned around and hit him on the head which sent him flying across the yard.

"Oh Yahiko are you okay?" I asked. I started to laugh.

"Yeah I think so. Ouch that really hurt," he replied rubbing his head where I had hit him.

He now noticed I was laughing, "What are you laughing at?"

"You," I replied.

He stood up and started running after me with his sword. I was laughing too hard to run very far and he eventually caught up and hit me in the head.

We went back to out little western game and we both ended up in plenty of bruises. When Kenshin finally came out to join us it was almost dark.

"Stop fooling around," Kenshin said.

"We're not fooling around," I protested.

He gave me an "of course you weren't," look.

"Well maybe we were but it was only because we were getting bored," Yahiko said.

"Bored huh?" Karou asked walking out and standing beside Kenshin.

Yahiko whispered, "Oh no."

"Well if you're that bored then I have plenty of training I could give you," Karou said.

Yahiko groaned and I laughed.

"Both of you give me twenty laps around the temple," Karou said.

I immediately stopped laughing, "What?"

"You heard me, twenty laps. Go," Karou said.

We shrugged at each other and started running we were about halfway around when I stopped.

Yahiko stopped right beside me, "What?" he asked.

"I heard something. Over there," I said.

I climbed on the wall and looked over. Yahiko did the same. We saw two men in the alleyway near us. Both tall and carried swords. They were talking in whispers so I couldn't hear. I started to climb down the other side of the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing?" Yahiko asked.

"I want to know what they're saying," I whispered back.

I landed on the ground without a sound and Yahiko followed me. We crept to the building beside them, climbed on some boxes and looked around the wall at them.

"See that temple over there?" one man asked pointing at the temple.

The other nodded.

"The master just sent an invitation there to the Battousai. The only problem is we only want the woman to go with him and there are two pesky little children there. I want you to bind them, gag them, whatever you please and put them somewhere where they won't find there way back easily. Do you think you can do that, Kinormar?" the man asked.

The other man nodded again.

"Good. Once the children are eliminated then there will only be the woman and we can get rid of her easily. Then it will only-" the second man, obviously Kinomar stopped him from talking.

He looked in our direction and we pulled back behind the wall. We held our breath.

"I thought I heard something," Kinomar said.

The boxes weren't exactly sturdy and mine tipped over, sending me past the wall out into the street. Both the men saw me.

"Oops," I said.

Yahiko ran out and grabbed my arm and we fled back to the temple. The two men followed us. We ran to the front of the temple and ran into the yard. We ran straight into Kenshin.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Two men were talking in an alley," I said.

We were both out of breath so talking was hard.

I tried to finish, "They said they were going to kidnap us so we didn't go with you to that-"

Suddenly a sword shot out and hit me in the side. I yelled in pain and fell to the ground. The sword missed Kenshin by an inch and got stuck in one of the porch poles.

"Who's there?" Yahiko yelled, as he drew his sword.

No one answered. I put my hand over the wound. I pulled back because it hurt when I touched it. My hand was covered in blood.

"Great," I muttered. Kenshin helped me up.

We walked into the temple. Kenshin called for Karou and Megumi. While Megumi patched up my side Kenshin talked to Karou. I couldn't hear them well enough to make out what they were saying but I did hear my name and Yahiko once or twice.


	13. Chapter 13

I also heard another voice from the door. I could hear that one perfectly. Yahiko ran out to the door.

"Sanoske! Shut your mouth!" Yahiko said.

"What? Why? What are you going to do if I don't?" Sanoske asked.

Kenshin and Karou stopped talking and when to greet Sanoske.

"Sanoske we need to talk," Kenshin said.

So Karou, Kenshin, and Sanoske went into the kitchen to talk. They shut the doors. They didn't want us listening in on their conversation. As soon as Megumi fixed me up she went to join them and Yahiko sat with me in the room next to them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked.

Yahiko and I had been sitting around waiting for some information for almost two hours.

"I don't know. Probably the assassin or something," Yahiko replied.

"Did you tell them about what we heard?" I asked.

He nodded, "That's probably what they're talking about."

"Do you think that Kinomar guy will still come after us?"

"I think so but I don't want you to worry,"

"Don't worry I'm already worried," I said.

I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I won't be able to sleep so I'll keep watch while they're in the kitchen. You can go to sleep if you want," Yahiko suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep either," I replied.

I put my sword against my shoulder, easy access. Yahiko did the same. I leaned up against the wall and eventually fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When I awoke I was in a place I had never seen before. It was cold and dark. I tried to stand but I felt weak. I looked toward where Yahiko had been when I had fallen asleep. Sure enough he was there too but he was chained to the wall.

He was wide awake and clutching his wooden sword. I remembered my sword and reached for it only to find it gone.

Yahiko now noticed I was awake, "Hey, you're finally up. I was afraid you were dead."

I looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I fell asleep too and when I woke up there was the man we saw before with a sword to your head. You didn't move and he told me not to make a sound or he'd kill you. I had to do something so I stood up slowly but as he led me out dragging you with him I yelled for help. The man didn't have access to his sword right away so everyone heard me. The man just grabbed me with you and ran. He eventually set me down and said I would pay for what I did and he knocked me out. I didn't know if he had killed you like he said he would," Yahiko explained.

"Well obviously not," I said, "You have any idea where we are?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Yahiko replied. "Probably somewhere it won't be easy to find our way back. Like they said,"

I sighed hopelessly.

We were silent and we heard a small voice in the distance. It sounded like Karou.

"You hear that?" I asked.

Yahiko nodded.

"That means we must not be too far away. They probably left already so that means we're in the house they're going to," I suggested.

We heard the voice approach followed by another. Footsteps echoed above our heads.

"We're under the floor," I exclaimed.

I felt a cold hand cover my mouth and the metal of a knife come to my throat. I yelped and Yahiko turned quickly.

"Not a word, you are both to be hostages."

The man yelled to one of his men and the man came running and put a rag around Yahiko's mouth and handcuffs around his wrists pulling them behind his back. The man that was holding me put down the knife and did the same to me. They dragged us over to another part under the floor with a platform. They threw us onto it and the platform rose up to ground level.

"I'm willing to wager these two children's lives how about it Battousai?" was the first thing I heard.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a man with brown hair standing in front of us with his sword raised, Kuinto, the master who had sent us the invitation no doubt. Kenshin was standing in front of the man, Sanoske was next to him and Karou was standing a little ways away.

"I have no right to wager their lives," Kenshin replied.

"Then should I have them killed right now?" Kuinto asked.

Kenshin shook his head.

"Good then we should have a one-on-one fight you win you get the kids and rid of me forever, but if I win the mighty Battousai falls at my sword and the children's lives are as good as dust."

The man grinned. This was too much, so I spit the rag out of my mouth. It fell over my chin and hung around my neck.

"Kenshin don't do it. He just wants to force you to fight. It's not worth it. He doesn't have control of us. He wouldn't kill us if you said no anyway. He's bluffing. He needs us to get to you. We could escape easily from here," I said.

I started slipping off the handcuffs behind my back. The man just smiled.

"You got the rag off and now you're trying to get the handcuffs off. Even if you do it would be impossible to get out. You go ahead and try."

I finally slipped out of the handcuffs and held them in my hand.

I dropped them quickly, "Thank you I will", and ran towards Karou.

Before I even got halfway there an arm ran into me and sent me flying backwards. I landed a few feet away from where I started. I went to sit up only to find a sword pointed at my throat and the brown-haired man standing over me. I could prop myself up on my elbows but that's as far up as I could get without touching the sword point

"I would've expected more of a chase with you but I guess I was wrong," he said.

"Leave her alone this is our fight not hers," Kenshin said.

"On the contrary, you are wagering her life now aren't you? Plus she just tried to escape usually prisoners who try to escape are killed on the spot," he replied.

He grinned again and pressed the point of the sword against my throat. I held my breath waiting for him to kill me. I thought up something really quick.

I slowly raised my hand by the sword. The man no longer was looking at me but at Kenshin. He was waiting for what he might do. I grabbed the end of the sword, scraping up my fingers, but his grip was loose. I easily grabbed the sword away from him and held it in my good hand.


	16. Chapter 16

The man turned and was amused by the fact I did that. The hand I had grabbed the end of the sword with had a deep gash across it. Of course I didn't think that my right hand, which was bleeding, was my better hand for fighting. I put the sword in my left hand instead even thought I didn't know how to use it. Thankfully the only people who knew I couldn't fight were Kenshin, Karou, and Yahiko.

Kenshin looked worriedly at me; he knew I could barely hold the sword in my hand much less fight with it.

"I'll make you a deal. You fight me. If I win I get Yahiko. If you win you battle Kenshin for Yahiko," I offered.

Kenshin shook his head, "Don't,"

"What about you?" the man asked.

"I'm yours to do what you please, deal?" I asked.

"No way, that's two fights in a row. There must be something more interesting we can arrange," the man put his hand on his chin.

"I can kill you now," I said.

"You wouldn't do that, besides you can't you're right handed and that hand is bleeding. Boo hoo," the man whined.

I tightened the grip on the sword.

"I can so fight,"

"Here I'll stand here unarmed. You try and kill me. I won't fight back. If you have the guts to kill me then you can go free," the man said.

I considered his offer ignoring Kenshin who highly disapproved.

"Keori you can't, you won't," Kenshin said.

"How do I know once your dead you'll keep your word and let us go safely?" I asked.

"I'll tell the men to leave now and open the door straight outside for you. We have a deal?" He asked.

He held out his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

"Keori don't do it. Please listen to Kenshin," Karou said.

I ignored her too and was about to shake his hand when Yahiko finally got the rag off his mouth.

"Keori! Why would you do such a stupid thing! This isn't right you know it isn't,"

I stopped; my hand was inches away from his. I was about to withdraw my hand when he grabbed it.

"Good. It is settled. The guards will leave and whenever you're ready, you may strike," the man said.

He let go of my hand and walked over to the oppose end of the room. I looked down at my hand he had just shaken. My blood had gotten on him. His grip had been tight on my hand, he really didn't want me using it.

I stuck the sword in the ground and ripped a piece off the bottom of my pant leg. I tied it around the wound and picked up the sword again. I tried using both hands to wield the sword but my hand hurt too much. I looked to wear Kenshin was.

He was standing watching every move I made. He was trying to read me, to figure out if I would or not.

"Keori don't be stupid," Karou yelled.

"Sorry. You know how I am," I replied.

I put the sword into my left hand and dragged over to the man with the brown hair.

"Keori once you kill someone there's no going back. You said you were too afraid to kill someone," Kenshin pointed out.

Kenshin stood there with Sanoske behind him. Kenshin was afraid I was going to do it.

"Kenshin's right. You're killing this man for the wrong reasons," Sanoske said.

"All your friends are so annoying with this "don't do it," stuff. Don't listen to them, kill me, you know you want to. That's the only way to save your friend over there," the man said.

I looked at Yahiko, who wouldn't even look at me. I had to, it was the only way.

I raised the sword back above shoulder.

"Keori don't!" Kenshin yelled.

He was too late, I swung, chopping his head right off his shoulders. I wouldn't even look at what I had done. I threw the sword down and turned around. The room was silent for a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

"K-Keori…How could you?" Karou asked.

"Get the keys, someone, release Yahiko," I said.

I couldn't take myself; I walked across the room and out the open door.

"Keori where are you going?" Kenshin asked.

He followed me outside.

"Don't worry about me. I never want to get people I care for in trouble like this again. I'm leaving," I said.

Kenshin stopped at the staircase and I kept walking into the forest. I don't know where I was going but I didn't care. I walked back to the temple and went inside.

I packed my stuff and put it in a nearby tree. I then pulled myself up onto the roof and laid down, looking up at the sky. It had rained yesterday so the trees were soaking wet. Rain dripped off the tree above me and onto my face.

I closed my eyes. I had killed someone. I didn't deserve to put the people I care about in danger like that. I killed someone for it and I would never live it down. The only thing I could do was leave. I ended someone's life.

Yahiko came running down the road and into the yard of the temple shouting my name.

"Keori! Where are you?"

Yahiko ran inside just as I thought he would. He went in only to find my stuff gone. A minute later he came back out. He sank to the ground.

"Keori, where are you? We can fix this. We don't hate you. You can't run away from your problems," Yahiko yelled.

He didn't think to look on the roof where I was laying even though it was the spot I was always at when I wanted to think. Kenshin, Karou, and Sanoske rounded the corner into the temple yard.


	19. Chapter 19

"She's gone, she left. What happens if she kills herself or something? She can't handle this by herself," Yahiko said.

"Of course I can. I just wanted to say good bye," I said.

I stood up on the roof. Yahiko turned and looked at me, I could make out tears in his eyes.

"I'm leaving. People I care for shouldn't be in that type of danger ever again," I said.

"You can't leave. What about that guy you just killed. Keori you just chopped his head right off his shoulders, and then you just left," Yahiko replied.

"Don't you think I know that? Have you ever killed someone? Do you know what this burden feels like?" I exclaimed.

"It hurts. I know it was wrong, but I can't do anything now. You don't know how this feels. That's why I'm leaving," I continued.

"What about the assassin?" Yahiko exclaimed.

"What about him? I don't care anymore. So I'm leaving goodbye," I said.

I jumped off the roof and over the back wall. I walked down the street.

"Keori! Come back here right now!" Yahiko yelled.

I ignored him and kept walking. At dusk I eventually walked back to the temple to get my stuff I had hidden in the tree. Instead of getting my stuff right away I listened. I could hear everyone inside, everyone except Yahiko and Kenshin.

"Yahiko, come out and eat," Kenshin said.

I walked over to the door that was slightly open and looked in. Kenshin was standing in front of Yahiko's room. Apparently he wouldn't come out.

"She's made up her mind. You can't change that Yahiko. You can't stave to death in there," Kenshin said.

"Just watch me. She made a stupid decision; she can't survive with having killed someone like that. I've never killed anyone. I don't know how hard it is. You know she can't," Yahiko replied.

"Look I'm sure she'll show up. Her stuff is in the tree in the front yard. She will come back for it," Kenshin was cut off.

"And when she does, I'll have her stuff!" Yahiko exclaimed. He tore open his door and out towards the one I was standing at. I quickly dived under the porch as Yahiko ran out to the tree in the yard. He grabbed my stuff and walked back inside proudly.

"Now are you going to eat?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not really that hungry really," Yahiko said.

"I'll bring you some anyway," Kenshin suggested.

Yahiko nodded and Kenshin brought him back some food a little while later. I was sitting against the door listening to my friends talk. I eventually stood up and walked into the temple. Kenshin had gone and Yahiko's door was shut again.


	20. Chapter 20

I went up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Yahiko asked.

"Can I have my stuff?" I asked.

Yahiko opened the door and pulled me into his room. He threw me against the wall and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What did you think you were doing just leaving like that? I know you can't handle this by yourself," Yahiko said.

I looked down at the floor, "I know. It's just hard for me."

"That's why you need me," Yahiko finished his sentence and went red in the face when he played it back in his head. He let go of my shoulders.

"And Kenshin and Karou and everyone else," he added quickly.

"Yeah, but I can't face everyone else. Not after what I did. They'll all look at me differently, you know that."

"No, they understand you had to make a choice. They understand that you hate yourself now for it," Yahiko replied.

"No. they don't understand me at all. Not like you do. Kenshin might, but as for the rest you know they'll look at me differently,"

At that Yahiko stopped and sat on the floor against the wall.

"Fine just stay the night and you can leave tomorrow I want to talk about it. Kenshin might too," Yahiko asked.

I nodded, "Can I have my stuff now?"

"No. I don't want you sneaking off in the middle of the night only to get yourself killed. Word of the misunderstanding will get out quickly. Tell me what you need out of your stuff and I'll go get it," Yahiko said.

"I don't need anything. There go my plans," I said.

I grinned. I was being sarcastic and he knew it. He grinned back at me and I sat beside him.

"So what about it?" I asked.

"Not right now. We'll work our way up to it. There have been a lot of questions I've been wanting to ask you about your family," Yahiko said.

He raised his eyebrows at me as if asking if he could.

"Sure I guess, but I have every right to not answer," I replied.

He nodded, "Sure."

We talked into the night and I eventually started crying about it, which wasn't fun for me. I laid down next to Yahiko who had laid down earlier, and wiped my eyes. I could see his eyes start to close.

"So what…I mean who," Yahiko said.

"Just go to sleep. That's enough talking for tonight," I said.

"Sure…okay," his eyes closed, "I love you."

I blushed and looked down at the floor. I was silent for a long time and eventually heard Yahiko's soft breathing.

"I love you too," I said quietly to myself.

I fell asleep and in the morning I awoke to the sun shining in my face. I opened my eyes and Yahiko was still sleeping. I smiled and sat up. I wrote a quick note to Yahiko and found my stuff.

I walked out of his room and was about to walk out of the temple when a voice stopped me.

"You just going to leave him a crappy note and walk away after how long you two talked last night?" Sanoske asked.

I turned to him and grinned. He had his toothpick in his mouth and looked half asleep. He did look at me with a new disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that's all I can do," I said.

I turned back around and felt the breeze pick up on my face.

"He worries about you, you know. He always has and if you leave he always will," Sanoske said.

I blushed and looked at the ground.

I heard moving around and then a yell. I heard a couple of thumps and Yahiko came running out of his room with his sword in his hands.

"You can't just leave me with this, after what I said, could you?" Yahiko demanded.


	21. Chapter 21

He held up the note.

"That's what Sano just said," I whispered.

Yahiko turned around and looked at Sanoske. Sanoske grinned, "I'll be going now."

Sano walked into a different room and left us alone. Yahiko turned back to me and put his hand on his head.

"You didn't tell me he was there," Yahiko sighed.

"You didn't ask me," I replied.

"Now he knows,"

"You sound like you have a problem with it,"

"No not really,"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Are you leaving me again?" Yahiko asked.

I shrugged, "I was going to, but now I don't know. Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Depends," Yahiko replied

"Depends on what?"

"What I said. I forgot half the things I asked," Yahiko said.

I laughed and he eventually joined in. Once we stopped silence again filled the room.

"You said you loved me," I said quickly.

Yahiko didn't say anything.

"Sano said you worry about me all the time," I said again.

Still nothing from him. I looked at the room that Sanoske had run into. He was at the doorway with his head sticking out.

"Sanoske get out of here!" I yelled.

Sano ran out of the room and down the hallway, disappearing from sight.

"I-…Keori I-," Yahiko stammered.

"Oh Keori you decided to show up. I knew you would. I bet Yahiko can sleep easier now," Kenshin interrupted.

Kenshin ruffled Yahiko's hair.

"Don't treat me like a little kid!" Yahiko yelled.

"I was here yesterday I just didn't get around to greeting everyone," I said.

"Well your room was empty. Where were you?" Karou asked. She walked up beside Kenshin with a huge grin on her face.

"I didn't want to sleep in my room," I said. I blushed and looked at the floor as did Yahiko.

"Where did you sleep then?" Sano asked.

Sano came up behind them grinning madly.

"Sano you are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Yahiko yelled.

He still had his wooden sword in his hands and started chasing around Sanoske.

A couple of minutes later we were sitting around the breakfast table silently. Sano had a couple of bumps as did Yahiko because Sano hit back. Kenshin was deep in thought, staring at the floor and Karou was busy making breakfast. I looked around at everyone and then smiled. Everyone looked so serious and I thought it was funny.

I giggled even thought everyone was probably thinking of what had happened. Kenshin looked at me and smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked

Everyone else broke their thoughts too.

"Everyone is like staring out into space. If anyone should be deep in thought it is me but as I look around the room it's stressing everyone else out a whole lot more," at this I smiled childishly.

"So you're not thinking about what you did?" Sano asked.

Kenshin hit him because he brought it up. Karou then turned around from her cooking and Yahiko looked up. They all thought I would do something stupid.

I smiled to myself, "No, I'm not. I'm trying to forget what I did. I didn't exactly mean to. I wasn't mentally stable; I never really will be. I can just forget about it can't I?" I asked. I turned to Kenshin.

"Sure you can but there will always be a little remembrance of it with you that you can't get rid of," Kenshin replied.


End file.
